


It's Only Words

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re no fun,” Jack pouted. “All I want is for you to say the words.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jack/Daniel Three Little Words thon, in which we celebrate the boys saying "I love you" ... or not.

“Say it,” Jack said play-hitting Daniel in the stomach with his knee.  
  
“Ow!” It hadn’t hurt but it was all part of the game they both loved to play. It made the sun rise in Daniel’s heart when he saw Jack like this – relaxed, a little skittish, willing to tease. In love.  
  
“Want me to kiss it better?” Jack snuggled up closer until both their heads were on Daniel’s pillow.  
  
“No.” Daniel tempered the rejection with a gentle stroke of his fingers through Jack’s chest hair. Any appeals from Daniel for a little manscaping always fell on deaf ears. He caught some of the hair and tugged, twining it round the ends of his fingers. It was a deliciously intimate thing to do and Daniel hugged the moment to himself. He got Bed!Jack, who was nothing like Work!Jack or even Off-duty!Jack. Bed!Jack was playful, funny, sometimes intense, always his and his alone.  
  
“You’re no fun,” Jack pouted. “All I want is for you to say the words.”  
  
Daniel sighed. “If I say them too often it makes them less than they are.”  
  
“But I love it when you say them.” It was amazing how very much like a recalcitrant five-year-old Jack could sound.  
  
“You could say them,” Daniel said, running the pad of his thumb over Jack’s nipple, which gratifyingly peaked in seconds.  
  
“It’s not my turn.”  
  
Daniel shifted back a little and gave Jack the look. “We take turns now?”  
  
“Gah!” Jack dived beneath the covers and grabbed Daniel’s dick and balls, cupped the package in his warm hand, rolled it a little. “I’ve got hostages.”  
  
“Actually,” Daniel’s voice rose about an octave. “They’re developing Stockholm Syndrome as we speak. They’re in no rush to be released at all.”  
  
Jack’s head popped up, covered in the sheet. He looked like a debauched nun.  
  
“Pleeeease.”  
  
Daniel laughed an honest to god laugh. He loved that they had this, could do this. He offered a silent prayer of thanks to whichever deity was listening. “Okay, Sister O’Neill of the Holy Order of Whiny Toddlers. You win.”  
  
“Yesss!”  
  
Daniel pulled Jack as close as he could get, kissed his lips gently and whispered, “You can bottom.”  
  
ends


End file.
